


潘多拉静默时

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 你如何去面对必输的局面？
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 8





	1. 其一：面对你的盟友

最开始巴里只是摔了一跤。

“嘿，别笑了哈尔，神速者也摔跤的。”继而他发现这一次伤口总也不见好。只是小小不便，他也没太上心，猜测一定是因为最近联盟的事情太忙而休息太少。于是他继续去战斗，继续奔跑，对付身上渐渐多起来的伤口的解决方案是多吃一点和偶尔倒头睡足八小时。这毫无效果，就像神速力突然决定不再担任他最忠实的盟友。不得已地像普通人那样在家里装备了一个急救箱之后，巴里终于无法再欺骗自己，瞒着所有人跑去做了个全身检查。

他的器官老化程度已经属于一个中年人。巴里震惊失语，恐慌莫名，可他仍旧是个科学家，他犹豫着开始寻找原因，心里已然知道自己不会喜欢答案。无数次痛苦的实验后，他发现神速力改变的不止是他的代谢率，还有他细胞有丝分裂的速度。染色体末端有个叫端粒的家伙，它的缩短预示着人类的衰老与死亡，而神速力正在驱赶他以百倍于常人的速度奔向终点。

巴里当然不甘心，他继续寻找，研究，苦于缺少样本只有在自己身上实验，从零开始自学最前沿的人类和超人类生理学，一次又一次在荧屏上文献的脚注里、在显微镜下培养皿中生出微薄的希望，跟着却一次又一次在无眠的夜里渐渐明白，无论是瞭望塔的数据库还是STAR实验室都给不出解决方案。

战斗开始变得困难，他变慢了。还不明显，但是一点一点的，巴里开始更多地依赖他的经验和智慧来对付无赖帮。他仍然知道每个反派的弱点，仍然能从火场中救出所有人，可是他开始在联盟的战斗中他喘不过气，开始有人问他是不是还好，失败是条难言的界线，可他离得越来越近。无论他给出的答案是如何令人信服，巴里骗不了自己。

决定面对事实的那天他醉了超过十二个小时（上天啊他竟然能喝醉了），醒来时头痛欲裂，呆坐良久之后第一个念头就是隐瞒，直到他想起隐瞒的后果。正义联盟坐拥最佳侦探的慧眼、X光视线和真言套索，能瞒到什么时候呢？蝙蝠侠已经在给他那种知晓一切的眼神了。他最多能拖延时间，直到一切已经太晚：而他绝对不能这样对待他的朋友们，无论代价为何。所以巴里等待着，等待着，直到哈尔终于决定回到地球上。

那只是一次例会，世界暂且没有要毁灭的征兆，哈尔落地的时候都没什么精神，对于巴里在会议室外头磨蹭着等他也表现得不以为意。“想我了，小熊？”哈尔给了他一个轻率的吻，层层叠叠的感情缠住巴里的咽喉，他只能笨拙地笑着，“是啊”，任凭哈尔揽住他的肩膀，已然知道这会成为他最怀念的事之一。

也许他还可以再等几天，有什么关系呢？巴里看着他在会议中困得垂下头，顶着蝙蝠侠谴责的余光睡得人事不知。不过是场短期任务，他没有料到自己会这么想念哈尔。说到底他们在一起才多久啊。如果他说出来——当他说出来，哈尔就再也不会以同样的目光看待他。他不会再像这样无忧无虑地搂住他，笑着问我最喜欢的神速者有没有想我。上天啊，要是能解决这个，巴里有什么不愿意付出呢。

然后哈尔打了个长长的呵欠，在蝙蝠侠愈发强烈的死亡凝视中毫不在乎地醒了，看向巴里的神色却严肃起来，“出什么事了？”很明显他没发现自己的声音有多大。“呃，”整个联盟都把注意力投向了这边，巴里忽然脚下发虚，又不得不问，“你怎么知道——”“你刚刚一直用眼看着你最喜欢的甜甜圈被抢光的眼神盯着我。”这样尖利的直觉放在哈尔这样粗线条的人身上就像水中的鲜血一样违和。是啊，他最喜欢的甜甜圈、布丁、披萨和炸鸡，他们都爱的那家日料店里被哈尔称作加州的精髓而被他称作对寿司的侮辱的加州卷，所有巴里曾经渴求的、再也无法拥有的东西，以哈尔乔丹为最。

“嘿，”哈尔握紧他的手转向他，作为一个刚刚完成了七小时长途飞行的人实在过于有力了，“告诉我发生了什么，巴仔。”巴里深呼吸，一次，两次，三次，固执地望着墙上某一个点，“很抱歉要跟你们说这个，基本上三周前我发现我快死了。但是请别大惊小怪，因为这是我为神速力付出的代价，因为我试过了，”他用力吞咽着，感到喉咙堵塞，哈尔快把他的手骨捏碎，“我所有办法都试过了。”

他不是没有想象过联盟会是哪种反应，伴随着各式各样的焦虑，但他从未料到这一片惨白的寂静，时间骤然静止，沉默拖长如一滩无边的沼泽，将他溺死其间。巴里已经开始重新考虑他的决定，终于超人——当然会是超人了——勇敢地开口，“那么我们可以开始尝试‘所有’之外的。宇宙很大，闪电侠，别忙着放弃。”巴里直视钢铁之子诚挚的眼睛，有种被太阳灼伤的错觉，“像做其他所有事一样，我只是比其他人更快接受现实。”

“懦夫才说‘接受现实’。”哈尔放开他，刷地推倒椅子站起来，咣当一声震耳欲聋，巴里尽全力不往后缩。“你不知道我这些天经历过什么，我不愿意其他人再经历一遍。”“那你为什么不让我知道呢？联盟里这么多超能力者，你就找不到一个去通知我？为什么你甚至没有通知在地球上的任何人？”“这样说非常不公平，灯侠。”“难道我们现在要集体把头埋进沙子里，假装这件事有任何公平可言？！”哈尔胸膛起伏，巴里软弱地期望就此一次，他能不要和蝙蝠侠吵起来。“在现在这样的时候，你尤其不该表现得像个未成年人。”啊哈，他不该期望的。“从今天起我们会把闪电侠的情况放在第一优先级。”紧接着联盟的顾问带着他一贯的权威宣布。

“还是别了？”巴里下意识地用手指敲击桌面，“我知道这听起来很难接受，你们会需要时间——”“很难接受？彻底无视我的反对让视差魔附身叫‘很难接受’，巴里，这个、对自己的死亡表示得无动于衷，还指望所有人就这么看着你去死，这叫发疯，你想都不要想。”“就像我说的，”巴里抬高声音，不去看男友的脸好让自己镇静，“你们也许会需要一点时间来验证，但是最终我们会得出相同的结论，它不可逆。我宁可你们直接相信我，说实话这不是什么有趣的科研项目。”

“也许你可以从告诉我们它是什么开始。”琼恩温和地建议。有那么一瞬间，巴里只想用闪电侠的语速开始说话，或者刻薄地建议“为什么你不替我告诉大家呢，心灵感应者”。他快要死了，这难道不能自动赢得一点当混蛋的特权吗。可惜混蛋这个词终究没有写在他被诅咒的基因里，巴里咬咬牙说“好吧”，目光沿着会议室的长桌滑行一圈，没法抬起来直视任何一张脸。“我猜你们都已经知道有丝分裂是怎么回事了……”

当他说完的时候夜晚好像更深了。听起来挺可笑，因为瞭望塔外面总是漆黑一片，并且按地球时间算现在还不过是中午。“不，”哈尔带着一种可笑的决断宣布，声音绷得像拉紧的弓弦，“不，不可能巴里，你只是累了，你明明还年轻——”巴里厌倦了，他一把摘掉头罩，“现在看着我再说一遍。”

谁能忽略呢，发现这件事才三周，巴里看起来已经不再是青春蓬勃的二十六岁了。他的眼神仍然属于青年人，但是中年的脚步已经悄悄爬上这张脸，金发开始变得黯淡，脸颊褪去最后一丝婴儿肥，轮廓变得更加鲜明，靠近时你能看到眼角的细纹。他的蓝眼睛下出现了眼袋，皮肤正在慢慢失去光泽。最为恐怖的是，他身上有了疲态。而闪电侠从不疲惫，哪怕他刚刚在一场恶战后重建了一栋楼。

中年诡异地让巴里变得更有魅力，但这魅力就像夕阳的余晖，预示沉寂的黑夜终将吞没一切。哈尔没法呼吸，也没法把眼睛从他脸上移开。“我会救你。”他的声音哽住，听起来远没有需要的坚决。仿佛无法找到言语，巴里用一个忧伤的摇头回答了他，蝙蝠侠在背景里说了些什么，大概率不会是好话，神奇女侠似乎在调停，超人用上了他老好人肯特式的语调。哈尔发现自己听不见了，尖锐的耳鸣把他从整个世界切割开，他看见巴里的嘴一张一合，神速者站起来，他的手迟疑地落在哈尔肩上，哈尔猛然往后退了一步。

哈尔听不到对方说了什么，可巴里眼中的受伤仍然刺痛了他。“我得走了。”他穿透玻璃，赶在有人能够跟上来之前驶入了光速。

在他身后留下的寂静震耳欲聋，巴里从未像这样想逃离任何一个地方。蝙蝠侠令人恐惧地把全副注意力转到他身上，“我们会需要更多关于你身体状况的信息以了解事情的全貌。”而这就是最后那根稻草了。“我不是你的小白鼠。”“冷静点，巴里，那显然不是我的用意。”'“那你的用意是什么呢？”巴里站起来，心里有个遥远的角落被自己变得越来越像哈尔激起一阵扭曲的幽默感，“这是我的人生，以防你忘记了。而我已经决定不再继续无意义的尝试——”“如果我们甚至无法拯救我们中的一员，拯救世界的意义又在哪里？”

“区别在于这个世界能够被拯救，公主，”巴里鼓起勇气正视她，“而我不。”“为什么不能？你比其他人更加不值得活下去吗？”这话有点伤人，可她一往无前的直率大概率会成为又一件巴里怀念的事。“不，这不是我想说的。只是我已经尽了全力，公主，你会发现每一条可行和不可行的路我都走过，这些天已经太漫长了，而且我看不出所有人都把时间浪费在这上面的意义，也许我可以把那些数据上传到瞭望塔？”

“鉴于哈尔已经跑了，我来当那个讲真话的人吧：也许你没有注意到，闪电侠，不过你这么做极其混蛋，”联盟最好的弓箭手双臂抱胸怒视着他，“你就不能该死地有一天别把自己塑造成一个完美的悲剧英雄，让其他人看起来就像群无能为力的废物？”巴里愣住，“我绝对不会用‘无能为力’或者‘废物’形容这里任何一个人。”“但是你表现得正是如此。你可以试着更加信任我们，巴里，因为不管你是否愿意、是否要求，联盟都会为你全力以赴。”说话的是超人——不，是永远的小镇男孩克拉克肯特，现正兼职您的心理治疗师。

“这无关信任，”巴里打起全副精神，“无意冒犯，这间屋子里没有人比我更了解神速力，一旦和它连接在了一起，你就没法解开它，意味着只要开始跑，我就一定是在跑向那个终点，这是个再容易不过的选择。”“如果你选择停下呢？”“我不觉得会有那么个选项。况且你愿意停止当蝙蝠侠吗？即便我们都清楚地知道那能让你活得更长？”“你仍然有你的生活，不是吗？当一个出色的法证官同样是在帮助人。”“人们会说当一个出色的记者同样是在改变世界，大超，你愿意放弃你的披风，仅仅当个记者吗？”

“如果那是我能做的最后一件事？是的我会。”小镇男孩透过超人的眼睛坚定地看着他，巴里不情不愿地坐下了。“或许你能理解我们这些软弱的普通人有另外的想法。”“你既不软弱也不普通，”神奇女侠向他保证，关切地身体前倾，“但是做决定前先弄清楚你所有的选择会更加明智，巴里。”“为什么每个人都执着于告诉我我该怎么做？我看起来特别不擅长做决定吗？”“你看起来在逃避真正的决定。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地评论。巴里深吸一口气，告诫自己蝙蝠侠只是在做他必须做的，“我选择了来到瞭望塔告诉你们一切，相信我，这个决定本身就不个容易。现在我请求你们尊重我的另一个决定，不管它看起来有多荒唐。因为它是属于我的。”

“基本上你是在要求世界上最有能力的一群超英签署你的不抢救协议，在他们很显然能够做些什么的时候。我搞不懂，为什么，巴里？你传染了哈尔的自毁倾向吗？”“拜托你，奥利弗，别把他扯进来。”巴里开始不自在。“因为他最有希望让你改变主意？”“得了吧，他甚至没法忍受呆在地球上足够久来改变任何事。”“所以这的确和绿灯侠有关。”“闭嘴。”哇哦，叫蝙蝠侠闭嘴，巴里超然地想，哈尔会为他骄傲的。

在这滩让人不适的沉默中，巴里清了清嗓子，“抱歉。我发现这件事只有三周，但是在神速力的维度上我已然做了三年份的努力。地球上一切可能有帮助的生物学知识，甚至瞭望塔储存的来自其他星球的那些，我都已经知道了。它们就只是无法提供任何解决方案。所以请理解这不是一时的绝望、沮丧或者别的什么，接受现实，然后我们就可以尽快回到拯救世界的本行上去。”

联盟很明显没有被说服。

TBC


	2. 其二：面对你的新晋男友

地球一与地球二融汇了，杰伊加里克在巴里来得及真正认识他之前成了神速力的第一名受害者。巴里为他哀悼，同时怀着莫大的恐惧为他的绿灯侠担忧——阿兰斯科特与哈尔完全不同，但意志之绿的佩戴者们面对痛苦的方式如出一辙。

这是瞭望塔之后他第一次见到哈尔。过去的十多天对他并不友善，他憔悴得像是和巴里一样在迅速老去。巴里刚刚听说他这些天一直在宇宙中游荡，向每一个曾欠下他人情的种族寻求帮助——那也许是大半个扇区。约翰斯图尔特是唯一愿意向巴里解释这些的人，伴随着许多不同程度的暗示，从“他的确在乎你”到“哈尔并不是混蛋，不管整个宇宙怎么说”。巴里相信他说的每一个字，更感激他小心地没有给出同情。

听到两位绿灯侠渐渐激烈的争吵，他迟疑地朝哈尔走去。

“你当真想知道吗？杰伊的妻子为了他去和恶魔做交易，他们花了很大力气才摆脱他。”

“真的？请务必告诉我你存着那位恶魔的联系方式。”

“哈尔，我愿意相信这是个玩笑，但是向我保证，永远不要尝试这种事。你明知巴里不会希望你这么做。”

“为什么？事实上去做交易的人不该是你吗？让一个没有超能力的普通人抢你的活干，你算哪门子英雄啊？”

啪。

哈尔还没来得及反应，巴里突然插入他们俩中间，安抚地举起手，“哈尔，这是葬礼上，别在这种地方惹麻烦。”“所以阿兰给了我一拳，可你还是默认是我在‘惹麻烦’？”“无论如何，”巴里看了阿兰一眼，焦虑溢于言表，“先生们，劳驾稍微尊重一下死者？”

“正是。”阿兰如有所指地看着哈尔，“你又知道杰伊什么呢？”“哈尔提高了声音，“我至少知道他想活下去。如果你能放下你该死的骄傲，为了他再努力一点——”“哈尔！”巴里按着他的肩膀，“别这么说。”“哦，请务必让他说完，巴里，”阿兰双臂抱胸，“我十分想知道这位自认了不起的英雄对别人的人生还有什么指教。”

哈尔咬着牙，绿光从他紧握的拳头中亮起，巴里一把抓住他的手，“这里还有普通人。”“那岂非正好，让那些无知的家伙看看他们崇拜的斯科特先生实际上是怎样一个道貌岸然的懦夫？”阿兰嗤笑一声，连眼神都不再施舍给他，“如果你说的‘懦夫’指的是普遍意义上的‘理智’，那么是的，我是个懦夫。”“你眼睁睁看着自己最好的朋友去死！告诉我，阿兰，这听起来更像是理智还是懦弱？”

“而你呢，哈尔？你想要欺骗死亡。这听起来除了狂妄什么都不是。”哈尔长笑一声，“我是个绿灯侠，狂妄是我的职业素质。你等着看吧，阿兰。你会看到我改变这一切的。”

那是间被普通人塞满的屋子，而哈尔就这么飞了出去。阿兰叹了口气，打起精神面对一屋子的兴奋过度、恐惧和猜疑。他没有注意到巴里离开了。

隆冬的楔石城很美，人们在为他们的闪电侠守夜，鲜花的芳香和蜡烛的摇曳中，有人哭声悲戚。巴里把大衣裹紧了些，慢慢走向杰伊跑过的街道。他也会被怀念吗？他当闪电侠没有杰伊那么长，不够成为一座城市的记忆。或许人们会很快忘了他，继续他们的生活。这样很好。

杰伊死在战场上，他跑到了生命的最后一秒。巴里希望他同样能做到。这不是牺牲，不像哈尔执意断定的那样。因为牺牲意味着你选择为了某个目的而放弃什么，可如果为一己之私放弃拯救生命，活着就也没有意义了，这从来不是个选择。

他在街边坐下来。可惜的是，他原本以为时间还长。无论如何，他还（原本还）只有二十六岁，不是吗？他还有整个世界的时间，他本想着慢慢来，把一切做到最好……让这段关系能够成功。曾经有段时间事情那么完美，哈尔笑着感谢他提供的沙发、晚餐和陪伴，在他表白时毫不迟疑地说“我们当然要试试”，在床上温柔地看着他的眼睛就像是总也看不够。但是现在他开始后悔了。要是他早知道事情要这样草率地结束，他就该抓紧时间的。如果过去那些年没有被浪费在暗恋上，如果他能够再勇敢些，巴里也不会坐在街边默默望着银河就像望着他们来不及展开的一生，心里全是无望的幻想。

“你不会指望日落反过来欣赏你。”宋河这样解释她对博士的爱。而她没有说的是，你怎么能不指望呢。你从第一眼起就知道那个人会成为你生命中最璀璨的一颗星星，又怎么能不挽留他、期盼他为你停下来呢，而当他停下的时候，你又怎么能不指望他停得更久些。天色阴沉，这会是个雪夜。海滨城从不下雪，哈尔比他怕冷，死活要把他的空调按到华氏八十七度。

也许到了最后，这些小事会是他最怀念的。哈尔糟糕的飞行员式脏字，他大笑时仰起的头，广受欢迎的魅力，不被人欣赏的固执。他嘲笑巴里对实验室的痴迷，却总是漫不经心地向他谈起外星种族们的尖端科技。哈尔以自己的全部所能来爱他，巴里并非不知足。他理解哈尔，绿灯侠与一切难题战斗，至死方休，他必定会一遍遍地向宇宙索求奇迹。可有时候……现在，巴里需要的不是创造奇迹的英雄，只是一个能坐在他身边的人。

雪终于下起来了，街道上行人渐渐稀少，有孩子向他投来好奇的目光，而后又牵着父母的手跑远，帽子上的绒线球一甩一甩。他曾经也模糊地幻想过回到一个男人或女人的身边啊，流理台上散落着厨具，在沙发上接吻，度过一个懒散的周末。可惜之后他渴望与之共度一生的人变成了哈尔，而哈尔对白色篱笆的房子、2.5个孩子或者这一整个安定下来的想法全都不屑一顾。于是他渐渐忘了，对它们的渴望与对哈尔的渴望相比毕竟成了苍白的影子。

可现在他不幸又记起来，“再也不会有的东西”渐渐堆积成一张太长的清单，要割舍和放下的太多，上天知道他还远没有做好准备。艾瑞斯和亨利至今仍不知情，但是巴里外貌上的改变早已经瞒不住任何人。他都学会用见鬼的遮瑕膏掩饰皱纹了。很快的，所有人都难免要意识到他不再能胜任闪电侠的工作，再过一阵子，他的手会开始拿不稳试管，中城警局都不会再欢迎他。

现在他最好是站起来，琼会需要一双理解这些的耳朵来倾听，阿兰需要人帮忙收拾残局，也许他最好替哈尔道歉。可是巴里躺下了，一根手指都不想动，疲倦深入骨髓，雪沉沉落在身上，好像要把他压进地心，变成永远停滞的化石。那大概不是最坏的结局，只要人们能记住他年轻而有所作为的时候。

积雪盖满他的头发，融进他的大衣。他还能拿这双手去拯救谁呢，他又还能改变什么。他们以前说他是个被倚重的法证官，一个被信任的英雄，但这些他终将失去。这不是他的城市，今夜他只是个没有归处的过客。

“从这个角度看过去的确很漂亮。”天空亮起一道瀑布，哈尔收起灯戒在他身边躺下，带着他一贯的轻描淡写，仿佛人们每天都随随便便躺倒在落满雪的人行道。“你回来了。”巴里不想转头看他，声音却难掩嘶哑。“我当然要回来。”“太空里没有你想要的答案吗？”“我突然意识到了这不是关于我想要什么的。”“如果你是来同情我——”“我不会用同情来侮辱一个像你这样勇敢的人。”巴里闭上眼睛，“我今晚不会是很好的陪伴。”“那正是为什么我要留在这里，巴仔，防止你被负疚感溺死。”

“我有我的责任。”“即使是在你对一切失去希望的时候？”“只是累了。”‘只是累了’让你在雪地里躺了两个小时。我该早些回来的。”巴里虚弱地笑笑，“我一定是出现了幻觉，能从哈尔乔丹话里听出歉意。”“不，你是对的，我早该明白整件事对你来说有多难。”“你知道，哈尔，你没必要因为我快死了就这样小心翼翼。”“但你的确是。”巴里猛地转过头，哈尔怒视着天空紧紧抿住嘴唇，就像要把那句话咽回去。“你承认了这件事。谢谢。”巴里感到一阵没来由的轻松，不可避免地混杂着酸涩。

“我还远远没有放弃，”哈尔刷地坐起来，死死盯住他的眼睛，“所以你最好也别。但是……如果——不、万一它最后真的——我希望你这些天至少能过得快乐。”“这个要求似乎有点过高。”“那不是一个要求，巴里，人们已经对你要求得太多。”“如果我需要他们要求我呢？至少那证明我并非全然无用。”“那只证明他们贪得无厌。”“你为什么要对世界如此愤怒？”“你为什么能对它如此坦然？”“该发生的总归要发生，至少我能选择不那么狼狈地面对它。”“放弃希望难道会更加容易吗，只为了一个体面的姿态？只为了所谓尊严？”

巴里深吸一口气，空气冰凉，雪花像要飘进他的肺里，“我不想和你吵架，哈尔，你愿意反对什么就反对什么吧。”“怎么，现在这就是你的人生态度？”哈尔挑衅地看着他，“我认识的那个蓝灯到哪儿去了？”“你觉得希望是什么呢，哈尔？它不是明知你的路即将终结却心存侥幸拒绝相信，而是接受这个结局之后，仍然相信这条路值得一走。”“心存侥幸？”哈尔嗤之以鼻，“宇宙中有三千六百个扇区呢，你以为你知道什么？”巴里沉默了很久，雪继续飘下来。“我累了，哈尔。”

“所以你还是要放弃。”“我要放弃遥不可及的幻想，朝着现在活下去。也许对你来说很难理解，我没有一整个扇区，只有这一座城市，而中城仍然需要闪电侠，现在比往常更甚。”“难道你从来不去问闪电侠需要什么吗？难道中城从来不在意？”巴里苦笑，“恰恰相反，中城在意得太多了，这就是为什么我不会告诉她。”“你得明白住在这里的人并不都是傻子。”“我会想出来一个合理的解释。”“是吗？有什么能比真相更合理？”“真相算什么呢？和把整座城市推下恐惧的深渊比起来？”

“中城不是你的孩子。”“即便如此，我仍然对它负有责任。”“而你负责任的方式就是隐瞒和欺骗。”“你指望我怎么做，哈尔？”巴里坐直了，耐心耗尽而愤怒渐渐灼烧起来，“在早间新闻上广播‘嘿中城，很抱歉你们的守护者快要死了，以后你们就靠自己对付无赖帮吧’？你能想象那里的罪犯们会有怎样一场狂欢吗？在这当中会有多少死伤，多少骚乱，多少家庭分崩离析？一切就是因为我没办法保守一个该死的秘密？”哈尔毫不畏惧地正视他，“告诉他们真相，巴里，我保证他们不会只能靠自己，不论发生什么。”巴里嗤笑，“他们能指望谁，你吗？算了吧哈尔，你都不能保证留在地球上。”“我能为了你而回来，”他抓住巴里的肩膀，“就能为了中城而回来。”“别忘了你有一整个扇区要保护。”“你也别忘了，中城同样在这个扇区里。”

“够了哈尔，漂亮话谁都会说。可即便我愿意相信你是认真的，”巴里停顿几秒，“我死之后还会有很多年……这不是你的责任，哈尔，我会想办法的，而现在、此时此刻，我只希望能在活着的时候照料好它。”“不如从现在开始想想如何活得久一点？索拉妮克纳图是我朋友，也是我认识的最出色的医生，她已经答应尽快抽空来地球一趟。巴里，我想要你知道我们都还在努力。”

巴里叹息一声，“不去努力对你们来说也会容易很多。”“够了巴里，别总想着别人了，琼会怎么样，中城会怎么样，甚至联盟这些人会怎么样，那你呢？退一步说，万一事情最后真的无可挽回，你会有什么遗憾？”巴里闭上眼，把头往后仰，“那不重要。”“你知道我会陪你做任何事的，巴里。告诉我。”

就好像他可以把“没能和你一起走完一生”说出口。巴里沉默了太久，哈尔的凝视从认真变成了担忧，终于忍不住开口问，“有这么糟糕吗？”巴里笑出来，“不是糟糕，哈尔，只是件愚蠢的小事，不值得你浪费时间。”“你永远都值得。”巴里闭上眼睛，“不。”“是‘不我们不会去完成你的清单’，还是‘不你不值得’？因为我两者都要反对。”

“听着哈尔，我很感谢你表现得这么体谅人，但是如果你想，让我们去干点别的吧，我听说海滨城最近开了开了家不错的牛排餐厅——”“你就像不擅长准时一样不擅长转移话题。”巴里沉默，他给不出任何让人满意的答案，甚至骗不过自己。“对你来说幸运的是，我也不擅长猜测答案，”哈尔强硬起来，“但是如果你选择骗我，我会知道的。”

这个好操纵人的混蛋，可惜巴里爱他。说到底他有什么可失去的呢？哈尔如此痛恨承诺，这段短暂的关系也许今晚就能终结，那总好过几个月后让哈尔在他的葬礼上痛哭。他勉强笑着，试图保持语调轻松，“我突然记起来我们在一起甚至还没到一百天，想想其实有点可惜。”哈尔叹了口气，抬起手捧住巴里的脸，冰凉的手指抚摸他被雪沾湿的金发，就像要抚平他眼角的细纹。“这不是故事的结局，巴里，别从现在就开始哀悼。”“如果这就是呢，哈尔？如果我再试一次，让所有人陪着我在希望和绝望间再挣扎一次，结果还是一样，只是让大家更加不好受呢？”“我向你保证——”

“不，哈尔。你没法保证，没有人能，”巴里避开他站起来，雪已经停了，夜深的街道趋于寂静，街灯拖长他瘦削的影子，他依然平静得可怕。“没有人比我更懂得神速力了，从前我们误以为它是份礼物，现在我们明白了它是笔交易，但并非不值得，哈尔，我这一生……它物有所值。”“我理解你愿意为了当一个英雄而死，谁不是呢？可是巴里，它不见得就是你唯一的选择，”哈尔和他并肩站着，忽然握住了他的手，“你不想要我的保证，没问题，我现在只向你请求一个机会，为了我们今后的许多个一百天。”

像是生怕巴里不听，哈尔侧过头，不是吻了他而是用嘴唇攻击了他。这个吻比灯戒还不讲理，过于突兀，过于绝望，又包括了太多的啃咬，还发生在人行道上。但是巴里默许了，甚至回吻他，于是现在这个吻渐渐成了一个哈尔乔丹式的吻，谁会忘记他是个怎样不同凡响的情人呢，能有多么暴烈就能有多么温柔。他吻你就像你是他整个宇宙中的挚爱，就像这个吻是生存的必需；他吻你就像这会是你们唯一的吻，就像今夜世界即将毁灭，而在地球上残存的最后一间斗室里你们是仅剩的两个人类。

巴里被这个吻所包围，同时不受控制地期盼起事情能有所不同。这时候他们本该同样年轻，哈尔的眼睛里本该闪耀着笑意，而非努力克制的悲哀。亲吻本该是件与生死无干的事，他们本该快乐。

“只是一个小小的提醒，为那些你绝对不该错过的东西。”哈尔啄了他的嘴角，与他前额相抵，一只手搂住他的脖子。巴里回过神来，竟然有点好笑，“所以基本上你觉得你可以用一个吻说服我。”“我不可以吗？”哈尔挑衅，却不无谨慎，“想想之前的每场争论我是怎么赢的。”“因为我让你赢。”巴里毫不留情地指出。“是啊，我知道，巴仔，”哈尔把头靠在他肩上，漫无目的地亲他的脖子，“再让我赢一次好不好？”

巴里痛恨哈尔的不要脸，更痛恨自己每次都屈服于他的不要脸。

“很好。我们回家吧，索拉妮克说她明早就能到。”巴里气结，“而你直到现在才告诉我是因为——？”“我不想你太紧张。”“有什么好紧张的？我都已经知道结果了。”“我明白你不敢去希望，可是巴里，你天生就是要去希望的。”

糟糕的是巴里想要相信他。

TBC


	3. 其三：面对你的宿敌

“嘿，绿灯！说句话？”“你在自找麻烦。”哈尔落地，斯纳特借着冷冻枪从疾驰的卡车上滑下来，“让我们谈谈神速者。”哈尔瞬间变了脸色，理都不理他直冲冲飞过去拦运钞车。斯纳特在他背后大吼，“你可以继续装作那一车钱对你来说比闪电侠重要，或者你可以别那么伪善——”“我没有话跟你说，”哈尔转过身，悬停在空中，“还有在你问之前，不，我觉得闪电侠也没有。”

“为什么他变慢了？”“他快得足够收拾你们这帮人了。”“那逆闪电呢？”“从什么时候起你开始关心他的死活了？”“别这么混蛋，绿灯，你和我一样清楚无赖帮和闪电侠之间的协议。”“我一定是着陆的时候撞到了头。不，斯纳特，我不在乎你为什么突然良心发现了，给我离闪电侠远点。”

“你他妈的在逗我。动动脑子吧，如果我能看出来，其他人也能看出来，你觉得中城的恶棍们都会好心来问你发生了什么？或者他们会利用这点来对付他？”“我怎么知道你不是想对付他？原谅我斯纳特，你过去的纪录不怎么好。”“哇，很显然有些人没法把脑袋从屁股里拔出来接受现实——”“别说那个字！”哈尔突然暴躁，“你什么都不知道。”“你真可怜。”“闭嘴斯纳特。我用不着在这里听你放屁。”

“还是说你放不下你可悲的自尊？如果你有闪电侠以为的一半体面，现在就该不择手段地解决问题，别让一个反派教你怎么救人。”“我还没有不择手段到要来问你的地步。”“你没有吗？据我所知你已经在中城耗了两周，结果毫无进展，是不是？承认吧，你和你们那个了不起的联盟一样什么都做不了。”

哈尔的回应是一记勾拳。斯纳特抹掉嘴边的血，扔下冷冻枪打量他的对手，“我该提醒你我是在街头长大的。”哈尔让他的制服消失，只留下眼罩，“我揍过的混蛋们通常来自更危险的地方。”

斯纳特没说错，他打架相当脏，偏偏哈尔这些年已经在学着不用拳头说话（何等讽刺，是巴里教会他的）。可总有那么些时候你会寄希望于用暴力解决一切难题，总有那么些时候你就只是放弃了思考。白热的愤怒不知从何而起，哈尔明明知道他恨的不是斯纳特，双拳还是停不下来。因为这太容易、太公平了，你揍人也被揍，嘴里和眼前一样充满血腥味，不再能区分它们到底是谁的，不再需要为更遥远的未知深深恐惧。

因为这时候他切实地在做些什么，他是个（侵犯他人领地的）英雄，而对方是个（在这场架里近乎无辜的）反派，界限黑白分明。本能接管一切，理智在旁超脱地看着，已然明白这会是场不受欢迎的闹剧，却兀自缄默不语。

街上很快聚起一群观众，即便在中城你也不是每天都能看到绿灯侠和寒冷队长不用超能力毫无观赏性的肉搏，有人掏出手机录像，有人在吹口哨，有人想着新闻里那辆本该被拦下的运钞车，更多人显然在纳闷闪电侠去了哪儿，为何在这种时候迟到。

神速者终归不负众望，一个急刹停在两人面前，“那辆车就这么开走了而你们俩偏偏在这儿学高中生打架？”他张开双臂满脸愤怒，甚至不用动手两人已经狼狈地分开，“解释，斯纳特。”哈尔费劲地站直了，他的肋骨感觉不对，“你宁可信任他而不是我？”“因为他有的是理由掩护无赖帮撤退，可你怕是傻了才会就这么上他的当！”“他说得有道理。”“闭嘴，”哈尔把眼睛留在巴里身上，看都没看斯纳特，“我猜你已经追回了那辆车？”

“容易得很，尤其现在无赖帮似乎从我的敌人降格成了我的保姆——这就让人好奇了，为什么？请务必告诉我你没说什么多余的话。”他看着哈尔，哈尔猛地摇头。“我不需要别人帮忙就能知道你状态不对，闪电侠。”巴里嗤笑，“很好，显然你也傻了。”他进入神速力把寒冷队长拷上，对方毫不反抗，只是站在那里研究他。掏手机的人更多了。“想做笔交易吗？我能让无赖帮给你省很多事，就说，一个月吧，我们不会出现在你的雷达上。”“没有人要和你谈交易——”“我在听。”“告诉我你身上发生了什么。”

“怎么，我刚才还没快到能说服你？”巴里有点好笑，“你想重赛一场吗？”“你从来不需要别人来干你的活。”斯纳特实际地指出，脸上的淤青让他的表情更加凝重，巴里皱起眉。“你不欠他任何解释。”哈尔提醒，语气警觉。巴里摇头，“就像你也不欠他一场架？很抱歉，但是我的城市，我的规矩。警车该到了，”他扫了眼寒冷队长，又扫了眼周遭不见减少的围观者，向他一点头压低了声音，“晚点说。”

巴里也许慢了，可他想逃走的时候你还是拦不住。警察大约还在路上，摄像头们在他和斯纳特之间来回切换，哈尔感到还需要多揍几个人。闪电侠爱这座城市，而这座城市给了他什么？向全世界播报他狼狈的困境，毫不顾忌他们的无忧无虑脚下踩着多深的痛苦。“全都给我滚。”他提高声音，绿灯制服回到身上。中城愕然，可他不在乎。

人群渐渐散开。“有那么糟糕吗？”“你他妈的就不能闭嘴？”灯戒亮起，哈尔却被困住了，一心只想离开。“所以的确有那么糟糕，”斯纳特盯着他，“但是你真的想要中城从现在就开始怀疑吗？”“怀疑什么？”哈尔防备地抱起双臂。“他生病了，显而易见，而且不管正义联盟有多么伟大，你们谁都不知道该怎么治好他。”“我不介意再揍你一顿。”“那能让我刚才说的变成假的吗？”

世界变得何等荒唐啊，哈尔开始赞同斯纳特了。巴里想要这座城市正常运转，想让它在幸福的无知中活久一点，难道哈尔能剥夺他的选择，贬低他的善良和坚定？于是他握紧拳头，强迫自己在沉默中等待，直到警车姗姗来迟，斯纳特临上车再次赠给他一个指责的白眼。

他并不愿意去找巴里，找到了也只会有更多的争吵。眼下哈尔无法忍受中城，可去的只剩一个地方。

瞭望塔很安静，今天值班的是——偏偏是蝙蝠侠和奥利，在所有人当中。“巴里终于受够了把你揍了一顿？”“不。他只是突然觉定要把寒冷队长变成他最好的朋友。”“所以你和寒冷队长打了一架，闹得整个互联网都知道了。非常成熟，灯侠。”“嘿，你把顺序完全搞错了！而且说到底这关你什么事？”“不想破坏你的独占欲，哈尔，可你不是联盟里唯一关心他的人。”“看看我们的关心带给了他什么，二十三天过去了，什么都没有。谁知道我们还有多久？”哈尔嘴里发苦。奥利啧地一声，从桌子底下拖出一打啤酒，在蝙蝠侠沉默的不赞同中把它扔上桌面，丢了一罐给哈尔。哈尔反射性地接住，又放回桌上。“就好像酒精能解决任何问题。”

“我们能解决问题，或多或少的，”奥利拉开拉环，难得郑重地纠正他，“在一点点酒精的帮助下。”“我不该来这里。”哈尔失去耐心，站起身要走。身后的另一声噗呲拦住了他。“你不想知道纳图和我最新的进展吗？”蝙蝠侠把打开的啤酒罐放在一旁，面罩底下表情难以捉摸。

哈尔声音一颤，“前天你们还什么都没有。”“现在我们有。”蝙蝠侠迅速从屏幕上调出图表，“我们找到了办法切断闪电侠和神速力。”“他不会喜欢。”“他想必更不喜欢死。”蝙蝠侠详尽地讲解起他的研究成果，哈尔忽略了屏幕上滚动的数据，只是瞪着他，“这就是你的答案？”“你能说服他这值得一试。”蝙蝠侠实事求是地说。“怎么，说服他放弃所有他所有的信仰、放弃他是谁，只为了活下去？”“我们承担不起理想主义的奢侈。”“这不是我们的选择！”哈尔深吸一口气等候愤怒平息，他们现在唯独没有时间浪费在争执上。“如果这是唯一的选择呢？”上天知道他听起来多么残忍，但或许……

“我们可以做得更好，不，我们必须做得更好。”哈尔决定，双拳紧握等着迎击反对，可他迎来的却是Zeta射线毫无感情的电子音，“闪电侠，代号阿尔法——”当事人在播报完成前就走进来，蝙蝠侠都没能阻止他翻阅研究结果。“你知道我不能选择那样活着，那实在有违我穿上制服的初衷。”巴里摘下头套，哈尔发觉面对他中年人的外貌很艰难，唯独他仍然深爱的那双蓝眼多少让事情变得可以忍受。

“你告诉了寒冷队长，”蝙蝠侠肯定地陈述，仿佛注意不到哈尔一瞬间的僵硬，“为什么？”巴里耸耸肩，“我得到了很好的保证。”“好到足以让你相信一个罪犯？”“在非常有限的程度内，是的，我相信他。”“你怎么能？”哈尔气得语无伦次，只想揪着巴里的领子把他提起来，“你怎么能？你忘记那帮罪犯做过什么了？你忘记自己说过的话了吗，’多少死伤、骚乱、多少家庭分崩离析’？”

“我当然记得。哈尔，我需要跟你单独谈谈。”哈尔真想拒绝，无奈又不忍心。巴里偏爱离厨房最近的这间屋子，几年的值班下来难免带上鲜明的个人特色，桌上一摞空的甜甜圈盒子摇摇欲坠，日期零散的剪报黏在墙上，背后牵着无数个不同课题，笔记本打开着，往前翻两页就能看到绿灯侠战斗的英姿，彻彻底底超出了哈尔本人愿意承认的光明伟岸。

“好了，快还给我。”巴里面无表情地伸出手，哈尔却捏紧那一页纸，制服消失了，他的眼神比太空更遥远空旷。“你要单独见我，是因为你格外容易被我说服，还是因为你格外相信能说服我呢，巴里？”他笑了一声，“我不会自负到妄想能说服你。”“那么谢谢你给我一个改变你想法的机会。”“不，哈尔，我有个请求。”

哈尔举起双手，“你知道对我无需说请。”“可这件事用要求就实在太轻描淡写了……我想请你陪我去见亨利。”“你父亲？你要告诉他实情吗？听起来不像是什么好主意。”“听起来糟透了，我知道，尤其是我还非得拖你下水这一点。你当然可以说不，只是如果从未提起过，事后我恐怕会遗憾。”巴里耸耸肩，“最近遗憾的事太多了，我希望能少一件是一件吧。”

“我会陪你去。我告诉过你，巴里，你永远都值得。”“为什么？”巴里抬起头，“不是说我不感激，但是——”“但是正如大家所知道的，我毕竟是个连母亲病危都不肯回去见她的宇宙级混蛋。”“哈尔！那不是真的。”哈尔的声音温柔得反常，眼神温暖如火炬，“我说自己不好你都会生气，却要我眼睁睁看着你去死。更有甚者，你想要整个联盟看着你去死。你听听这合理吗，法证官先生？”

巴里长长叹气，站起身走到窗边。太空以它亘古不变的黑暗相迎，恒星们是天幕中的点点灯火，唯独不远处地球仍然是一汪蓬勃的蓝色。瞭望塔里的每个人都曾用血与泪守卫那抹蓝，可谁知道它还能蓬勃多久？人力终有其极限。巴里向虚无抬起手，星光下他仿佛正渐渐变得透明。“连星星都会消失，哈尔。”

“我见过。”哈尔走到他身后，把脑袋靠在他肩上，双臂松松环绕着他的腰。“你是个科学家，当然知道生命尽头的恒星面临两种可能，有的会直接坍缩成白矮星，最终成为黑洞，有的则会先行经历一场爆炸成为超新星，其亮度足以照亮整个星系。”“你见过，所以你不该责怪我在无能为力的最后，至少还想要照亮些什么。”哈尔抱紧了他，“不，巴里，那不是我所见到的。”

“那颗恒星寿终正寝的时候，我正帮当地人协调一场战争。两个种族断断续续打了十几年仗，有天末日来临，居然通力合作，几乎不等军团出面就自己凑齐了舰队规划了路线撤离。我不放心，去追问两族的领导者，他们的答案惊人相似。”

“因为生命可贵？”“谁不知道生命可贵呢？”哈尔声音激动，他的气息让巴里耳朵发痒，“他们说’因为我们不知道未来会发生什么’。你听好了，巴里。是因为你我都不知道，不知道下个礼拜你喜欢的快餐店会出什么新品，不知道下个月星辰实验室又会有什么新发明，不知道下一个冬天中城会下几场雪，下一个十年里联盟会有哪些新血加入，哪些英雄会取代我们成为众人瞩目的焦点。我要问你的是，你不想知道吗？你不想见证这一切吗？你甘心就此松开手，为世界所遗忘吗？”

“哈尔，你在问我是否留恋世界吗？我当然留恋。问题从来不在我想不想，在我能不能。”“不，问题就在你想不想，问题在于你认为自我牺牲是理所应当，你认为你不值得我们全力以赴。”“你可没资格劝我，哈尔，你告诉我电车难题的解法是自己跳下去。”“那不一样，巴里，现在没有第二条轨道，是你躺在唯一的轨道上，不肯起身离开。”“谁说没有？如果我离开就会有人死呢？”巴里挣脱他的怀抱，手臂往地球的方向一指，“你看那里，哈尔，你看看我们宣誓保护的地方，那里总是有人等着我去帮忙。我怎么能无动于衷？就算变慢了，我也仍然是闪电侠，我不会忘记自己穿上制服是为了什么。”

“相信我巴里，我会是最后一个劝你放下制服的人，我当然明白有些事值得我们为之去死。可是除此之外，”哈尔深吸一口气，握紧了拳头又松开，无畏抬起头地直视巴里，“除此之外，我还爱你。”

巴里发不出声音。哈尔穿着他那件旧飞行员夹克，头发被中城的风吹乱了，一场莫名其妙的架让他指节红肿，矛盾深深刻在他眼睛里，他在地球上连续停留了破纪录的十七天，力不从心地想解决一个不能上手揍的麻烦，焦躁得像只被困在笼子里的鹰。

可偏偏在巴里眼中，他比窗外群星还要明亮。

“我也爱你。”

TBC


End file.
